


Dying Star

by She_wants_to_kiss_her_lips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, I'm sorry this is so bad I tried my best, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OiAtsu, Probably slightly out of character since I have zero Haikyuu writing experience yet forgive me pls, Suicide, Well uh not a lot I think because I suck at this but yeah, atsuoi, with a lot i mean a lot of grieving just to specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_wants_to_kiss_her_lips/pseuds/She_wants_to_kiss_her_lips
Summary: “Where did I go wrong?I lost a friend.Somewhere along in the bitternessAnd I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life”Oikawa always had this sad aura surrounding him, maybe that was what drew Atsumu in. Not the little lies that slipped out so often or the empty eyes and even emptier bright smiles.And just like that one day he was gone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

> Good day everyone!
> 
> I've finally gotten successfully over my writers block so here I am, posting this low-quality oneshot! This might be a little cringey, or bad to read but I feel like it's still okay enough to post? Uh well anyways, I tried my best with this and I hope someone at least will enjoy it,,
> 
> I've recently been dragged into atsuoi hell so here I am, trying to create content for it too (and though it's not going well yet, I hope my next oneshots on this pairing will make up for it lmao) 
> 
> Now, constructive criticism is always welcome of course! I want to improve my writing and get better at writing these two in-character so if anyone has some criticism/advice please tell me!

He always had this sad aura surrounding him.

Maybe that was why Atsumu felt so drawn to him, why he reached out for the first time to the one person everyone else shied away from.

This deep-rooted sadness drew him in, fascinated him and somewhere in his heart he could relate to the pain, the false smiles and empty eyes. 

_~~Or so he thought, he doesn’t know if he actually could, he hoped he could though.~~ _

Osamu told him it was a stupid idea, that nothing good could come out of it.

Kita and Aran just shook their heads yet made no attempt to stop him, as if Atsumu was a child who had to make his own experiences. Maybe he was, maybe it was better this way.

So he approached him, the first friend Atsumu made without anyone’s help, the first person who he reached out to.

~~_And the last one probably too._ ~~

Oikawa was an enigma, hard to see through and at the same time his suffering so visible. And yet despite that darkness surrounding him he still captured everyone’s attention, pretty blinding smiles covering the emptiness in his eyes and heart, lies slipping from his tongue so easily. He drew people in yet never let them get too close, always left before the would reach through the surface and see everything that is beneath it.

When Atsumu reached out he turned away and ran from it, never stopping it was as if it was a game, Atsumu took one step forward and Oikawa took three steps backwards.

But at one point he stopped running, gave up and it was as if-albeit hesitantly-a bond was formed.

Osamu disapproved, said he was bound to end up hurting.

~~_He was right._ ~~

They all could see it coming. Saw it in the long sleeves and weary exhausted eyes, the slow way Oikawa carried himself with sadness never leaving. How at one point he stopped replying with _"I'm fine"_ and rather just chose to stay completely silent. 

Atsumu saw it coming too. 

~~_He knew it would happen sooner or later, he knew he couldn’t stop it, he knew, he knew, he fucking knew it so why did it have to hurt so much?_ ~~

* * *

_(Tooru liked Metaphors, he loved poetry and Astronomy and american Musicals._

_Tooru liked sitting cuddled up in Atsumu’s arms, save from the world and a warmth taking over the place of the harsh cold that always seemed to sweep through his clothes no matter what, talking about anything that came to mind._

_He liked feeling at home with Atsumu joking around, loved the deep 3am talks and weird questions sent over messenger apps at 4am._

_Or so he told Atsumu when he asked what Tooru liked. He knew the first part, never expected the rest. But it was fine that way, Atsumu liked it too so it was fine as long things could stay that way.)_

* * *

_“Do you know that some of the stars we see in the night sky are already dead?”_

_“Eh? According to Suna that was all a load of bullshit and that most of the stars definitely are not dead, Oiks.”_

_“Yeah, but the thing is that most stars are still alive. But there’s still a small few of stars who we can see shining despite having died already.”_

_  
“Alright so what’s the point you are trying to make here?”_

_“I mean, despite them having died-basically having disappeared-already the traces are still there and we can see them. Do you think that that applies to humans too?”_

_“....Do you think that I will be seen after I die, that there will be people who will remember me even after I disappear, Atsumu?”_

_“If you are the dying star then I guess I am the night sky where you left your traces long ago already. I don’t know about the others but you left your mark on me, so even if you were to disappear these traces and memories wouldn’t. I’d still carry them with me for the rest of my life.”_

_“Ah, that’s good to know then.”_

_“Don’t do anything stupid, I mean it.”_

_“I won’t, I promise.” Liar.  _

* * *

And just like that he was gone.

  
From one second to the other, one morning he woke up and there was no longer a new message in the morning, no longer were there these sad honest smiles few got to see and never again would Atsumu feel the other cuddled up in his side again. No longer was there someone constantly to his side attached, talking about all kinds of things without it being weird, laughing at his jokes and singing along to songs of musicals they watched together with a horrible japanese accent. 

Just like that Oikawa Tooru disappeared, burnt out just like a star.

He didn’t disappear with a big bang, he didn’t even really disappear-

_he just stopped breathing._

And then Atsumu Miya was alone again, in his bed looking up at the ceiling with chapped dry lips and swollen eyes, grieving a love and friend now lost. 

He didn’t blame Oikawa, he just wished he had stayed. Wished that Oikawa would’ve let him help, that Oikawa kept holding on. But he didn’t, he let go and left Atsumu alone in the world, alone with broken memories and the traces he left on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, rather than making Oikawa obsessed with Aliens I decided to make him interested in Astronomy and stuff since I feel like it fits better? Maybe it's because Aliens are often used simply to make Oikawa kinda annoying (by bothering everyone else with the idea of them, watching movies about them, etc.) or because I can't see him as this 100% Alien nerd but yeah, I still liked the idea of him being interested in space though which is why I decided to make him interested in Astronomy


End file.
